1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate conventional positioning assemblies 3 for positioning containers 1 on a platform 2 of a vehicle, such as a cargo-carrying ship. Each of the positioning assemblies 3 includes first and second connecting rods 31, 32, an adjusting member 33 an extension rod 34, and a hook member 321. The second connecting rod 32 is connected to a corner fitting 11 of a respective one of the containers 1 via the hook member 321 and the extension rod 34, and has a threaded end section 322 that threadedly engages a threaded end 331 of the adjusting member 33. The first connecting rod 31 has one end 311 connected to a fitting of the platform 2, and a threaded end section 312 that is opposite to the end 311 and that threadedly engages another threaded end 332 of the adjusting member 33 So as to permit tightening and loosening of the positioning assembly 3 on the respective container 1 and the platform 2 and so as to position the containers 1 on the platform 2. However, the conventional positioning assembly 3 tends to loosen as a result of relative rotation between the adjusting member 33 and the first and second connecting rods 31, 32 due to undesired movement of the containers 1 on the platform 2 caused by repeatedly swaying of the ship on the sea surface.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a positioning assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback.
According to the present invention, there is provided a positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform. The container has a corner fitting. The positioning assembly comprises: a first connecting rod having a container-connecting end that is adapted to be connected to the corner fitting of the container, and a threaded end section that is opposite to the container-connecting end; a second connecting rod having a platform-connecting end that is adapted to be connected to the platform, and a threaded end section that is opposite to the platform-connecting end; an elongated adjusting member with two opposite threaded ends that threadedly engage the threaded end sections of the first and second connecting rods, respectively, so as to permit tightening and loosening of the positioning assembly on the container and the platform, the adjusting member further having an elongated intermediate section extending between the threaded end s of the adjusting member; and a restricting member mounted on one of the first and second cnnecting rods and releasably engageable with the intermediate section when the one of the first and second connecting rods rotates relative to the adjusting member in a loosening direct on due to undesired movement of the container on the platform, thereby preventing further rotation of the one of the first and second connecting rods relative to the adjusting member.